In the assembly of semiconductor chip packages, it is desirable to produce the semiconductor chip packages in a way that meets individual needs of consumers. Industrial consumers have a desire to efficiently attach semiconductor packages to boards like printed circuit boards (PCB).
In a semiconductor chip package, the semiconductor chip is embedded or housed within the chip package and the contact pads of the semiconductor chip are connected to external contact elements of the chip package. It is desirable to produce semiconductor chip packages so that their external contact elements allow a higher degree of flexibility with regard to the attachment of the semiconductor chip package to a board. It is also desirable to increase the modular applicability of the semiconductor chip package and, in particular, the possibility to connect further devices to the semiconductor chip package.
Semiconductor chip packages may be used in a variety of applications. These applications may include power applications implemented by chip-based power semiconductor elements such as power transistors, power diodes, and other elements. Such applications may be employed in diverse equipment such as power supplies for personal computer components, electronic lighting equipment, battery-based equipment, and many other types of equipment. With the use of these power elements, it may be desirable to connect the semiconductor chip packages to a thermally conductive device such as a heat sink. If the heat sink does not dissipate heat in a desired manner, components connected to the semiconductor chip packages or the semiconductor chip itself may be damaged.
Further, some currently used methods of assembling semiconductor chip packages, such as power modules that reduce heat dissipation, are expensive and may increase the complexity of the fabrication process. Consequently, there is a general need for cost-efficient solutions in assembling power semiconductor packages such that both the temperature and the temperature gradient of the fabricated package are minimized.